Like Father Like Son
by Tao-Ri-Sarra
Summary: What happens when your son falls in love with the one thing you truly hate. What do you do when they finally decide that they are nothing like you and they turn their backs on you?


I could be mean

I could be angry

You know I could be just like you

I could be fake

I could be stupid

You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be cold

I could be ruthless

You know I could be just like you

I could be weak

I could be senseless

You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

On my own, 'cause I can't take livin' with you

I'm alone

So I won't turn out like you want me to

You thought you were standing beside me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be mean, I could be angry

You know I could be just like you

Hermione glared at Draco from across the hall.

"Just ignore him, mate. You know how he gets," she heard Ron say to Harry.

Surprised, she raised an eyebrow, "Really, Ron? Your starting to sound exactly like Harry." Hermione stood, glancing at Draco once more, to note that he had turned back to his breakfast, and was turning the rest of it onto Crabb's plate, before she smiled down at Harry and Ron.

"Sorry, seem to have lost my appetite. Meet you down at the pitch?" she offered, shouldering her book-heavy school bag.

"Sure, we'll be down in a bit."

Slipping out of the Great Hall, she did not observe the absents of one Malfoy at the Slytherin table.

There was a chill in the autumn air, as the brunette girl walked by the shoreline of the lake, heading towards the Quidditch field.

Suddenly, a voice made her jump, as its coldness chilled her and sent a shiver down her spine. "What are you doing out here, Granger?"

"The same could be said about you, Malfoy. Now, out of my way." She hissed, head tucked down in defense of the cold and his even colder voice.

"I don't think so…" the serpent whispered, as he took a step to match hers, blocking her path.

"I said piss off, Malfoy."

"And I said 'No. Besides I don't take orders, especially from some Mud-"

Before Draco could finish his sentence, he found himself falling backwards, as Hermione shoved him out of her way, "Thanks for bloody nothing."

She was answered by a huge SPLASH! Before she heard the sound of someone surfacing the frigid water to the even harsher conditions of the air.

Turning, she already knew what happened, as she looked over at the lake surface.

"Wa-a-ait u-un-til m-my fa-ath-er he-ea-rs abo-ut-t th-hi-is!" he chattered, as he struggled to keep surfaced.

Reaching down, he searched his pockets, finding that his wand was not there.

"No wand?" she asked, semi-concerned, but not really.

Magic could solve anything that could happen to him.

Shaking his head, he grit out against chattering teeth, "Help me."

"And why should I help you? Malfoy!"

Suddenly, he was pulled under the break in the water.

Hermione looked around, signing as she noticed no one else was around, "Stupid Bastard."

Quickly shedding her outer robes and kicking off her knickers, she dove into the water, forming an air bubble around her mouth so he could breathe, as she swam after the silver haired foe in distress.

A couple of goblin-like creatures she had never even read about had web like hands wrapped around Draco's legs as they dragged him down further into the dark abyss, where they probably would devour him.

Lifting her wand she found she could not shoot any sort of spell, so she used the first jinx she could think of.

A white light shot and electrocuted one of the cretins, causing it to let go. The other, also let go of his leg, allowing Draco to slowly drift to the surface.

Hermione put his arm over his shoulder, as she swam towards the surface.

Harry and Ron walked side by side as they saw a blob surface the lake a good 10 feet away from shore. The waves were so choppy it didn't make sense that anyone would go out for a swim; not even Krum would do it in these conditions.

Harry, worryful, turned towards the lake and concentrated on the bobbing blob coming towards them from the water, "Hey Ron, is that Hermione?"

Ron shielded his eyes as he squinted out onto the water to try and identify what or who it was Harry saw, "Dunno, mate. But how bout we-"

Harry ignored the rest of what Ron had to say, as he too squinted out at the horizon, "Only one way to check, HERMIONE! IS'THAT YOU!"

"Harry! Ron!" she called out, as she swam towards shore, "GO GET HELP!"

"You heard her Ron, go get a teacher," Harry ordered, "I'll stay here and make sure she doesn't drift any further."

"Gotcha." Ron nodded, and took off at a dead run back towards the school, full intent on finding McGonagall or at least Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione struggled with the waves while dragging Draco along with her, as she turned her shoulder into the waves, hoping to break them and cause less drift.

Hardly worked.

Carefully, she stroked a little more swiftly towards shore. "Stupid git."

"Brat." She heard him mumble against her as he began to help stroke against the water, soon meeting a small grounding ledge on the lake on the shore line.

Harry put his hands under Hermione's arms, hoisting her out of the frigid water and into a warm hug, thoroughly soaking his own clothes.

Kissing her forehead, he gripped her hair as he looked her over for any damage.

"God, Herm. What the bloody hell were you doing out there!" Harry demanded, as he held her away from him, causing her to shiver from the absents of his body's heat.

Hermione looked over at Draco slowly, "I accidentally pushed him into the water."

"No. You. Didn't." Draco ground out against his shivering teeth.

Out in the distance, Hermione noticed that three figures were racing towards them at full speed.

Eliminating the obvious, one was going to be Ron, and the other would most probably be Madame Pomfrey.

Harry crouched down next to Hermione, and pulled her into his embrace, trying to warm her at least slightly.

The school uniform she wore under her robes was beginning to freeze over, much like her hair had already done, and Draco appeared to have already been thoroughly frozen through.

"Herm, maybe we should start towards the castle. We'll meet them halfway, then."

Nodding, she coldly slipped her shoes back on as well as her dry robes, which immediately began to permeate from the uniform inside.

Harry, despite the rivalry between them, grudgingly shouldered Malfoy and began to help Hermione walk/drag him back towards the castle.

"Blimey your ass is heavy."

"Shove it Potter, you're not so light yourself."

"Boys, stop it."

"Y'smim," they both muttered, as they growled at one another.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron screeched, as he raced at a speed that none of his friends had thought he held. "What the hell are you doing with Malfoy!"

Growling, he separated Hermione from Draco, causing Harry to drop him from the sudden extra weight.

McGonagall soon arrived, rushing towards the four in feverish motion, she only used when she was about to give someone a sharp tongue thrashing. "What happened?"

She looked between Hermione and Draco, noticing that they already were frozen through.

Hermione opened her mouth, about to explain to the teacher exactly what had happened, "I-…"

"I fell in." Draco cut her off, covering her voice up with his own, effectively stopping her. "She went in after me."

McGonagall huffed, as she motioned for Pomfrey to tend to them, "Boys, I expect you'll help them upstairs?"

Ron grumbled something incoherent and went to hoist Draco across his shoulders, when Harry stopped him, shaking his head, "I'll get him, you get Hermione."

Ron nodded, as he turned to Hermione.

"Its okay, Ron, I can walk. You help Harry, 'kay."

Once more, Ron growled at her, as he aided Harry carry the silly prat up the stairs.

"Broken leg and pneumonia it looks like," Madame Pomfrey said, as she listened to the rasping in Draco's chest. "You too, Miss Grainger. I suggest you stay here in the hospital wing for a week while the magic clears it up."

Hermione's eyes bulged out of their sockets, "A week! But who'll knit all the S.P.E.W. sweaters!"

She gasped, her hands shooting to her mouth, "And even more so, keep me up to date on our homework."

Smiling, Pomfrey called over her shoulder, "I'm sure your friends can get your schoolwork."

Ron snorted, and Harry jabbed him in the gut. "Don't worry Hermione, we'll bring it up to you, along with your 'knittings'."

"Thanks Harry…" she huffed, falling back against the pillow, "at least its only a week. It won't be too bad, I guess."

"Speak for yourself, mudblood."

"And what the hell is THAT supposed to mean, you stupid prick!" Hermione snapped.

"You're the reason why I'm in here in the first place."

Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it, thinking better than to anger someone she was about to spend seven days with. One hundred and sixty-eight hours. Ten thousand eighty minutes. Six hundred four thousand eight hundred seconds.

With.

The.

Serpent.

This was going to be a long week.

Like it? Don't like it? I was inspired but the song "Just Like You." By Three Days Grace.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS MUSIC OR HARRY POTTER! I do however own my storyline and kindly ask you not take it. Or else.

I honestly want to disbelieve book #6, and want to think that Draco is a good guy somewhere inside there. Whether or not he is in the true books, please leave me to my fantasies.

I realize that I made it seem that he just fell into the water. I wanted it to seem that way at first, but then make it seem Hermione went out of her way to save him.

Any ideas or comments are opened with open arms, just please don't be completely disagreeable.

Thank you for reading. Review and I shall love you forever

The little buttons right down there.

Don't be shy…

l

l

l

v


End file.
